


Debut

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Karin's debut and she doesn't really find it amazing... Until someone asked her to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debut

Characters: Karin Kurosaki, Toshirou Hitsugaya

* * *

Karin hated parties, most especially. She knew that, her father knew that, her sister, for crying out loud also knew that. So why were they hosting a debut? It was Yuzu's birthday too, you see. And while she didn't actually want to have a party, also didn't want to deprive her sister of that one moment that she can act like a princess.

They had settled for a compromise that she wouldn't join the party, but word was thrown out the window the moment that the planning started. Yuzu had wanted the moment to be magical. It was filled with glitters, light and other equally romantic stuff. There had to be bouquets of roses, or lilies on the tables. There had to be ample space for dancing. There had to be lots of balloons and to top it all off, the area should have a beautiful view... a magical view, something that could only exist in a fairytale that would only exist in the barest of moments. Quite a difficult standard isn't it?

Well, they found a place that was enthralling enough to pass the highly set bar. And here she was standing in the corner of her own party. It was filled with people she hardly knew, her brother's friends most probably, because she saw Orihime chatting up some of them, the bald one with the pink-haired kid. It didn't feel like their party, hers and Yuzu's, and more than short of magical. It felt like a reunion, a reunion they weren't part of. She gritted her teeth annoyed. It wasn't even her party in the first place.

Her brother was a jack's ass sometimes, too inconsiderate. Sometimes he never thought of how they felt. And at times it included his friends, who had the unique habit of barging in and taking control. Those made her think of the grumpy boy barely taller than her. Was her here? She shook her head. Why would he be here? He probably had a stack of paper work back in his office. She smirked, thinking about it, him trying to scuttle around, buried in a labyrinth of paper work.

Where were her friends anyway? Bailed out probably, as soon as they had a chance to dance with her. So who was going to give her, her last dance? Where was Yuzu anyway? She sighed as she took off to the gardens. She stopped just by the door frame though, for the moment was too beautiful, too breathtaking to break. Her sister was dancing there, in the middle of the moonlit grass floor. She smiled. At least Yuzu got the memories that she wanted, the magical moments that made this whole thing special. She turned around, only to face the snow-haired boy, she had been wondering about. "Oh, hey Toshirou," she smiled cheekily. "How's your height, shorty?"

"Don't talk as if you're not short too, Kurosaki," he growled. "And it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you."

"What," she grinned. "Proud of your few millimeters above me?"

"Why you-"

"Never pegged you for a party person, short stuff," she remarked cutting him off. "Anyway, you look good in your white tux." He did. The Tenth Division Captain did look good in his white tuxedo and green tie. "But you look like a snowman."

"And here I was going to complement you on your dress," he muttered. "I'm here to make sure Matsumoto doesn't get too drunk. As for you dress," he began. "While you do look good, I'd say it's too dark to be worn in a birthday party."

"It is our birthday," she retorted. "I'm going to wear what I want to wear."

"Oh? I thought your sister would have your head for this gothic dress," he smirked.

"She was," she muttered. "But she thought I looked pretty cute when I wore it." The girl shrugged. True enough the dress looked like that of a gothic lolita, medieval and all that, black and laced with red and the occasional silver. "Well, I survived not wearing pink, or rabbit-related," she mumbled. "It's an accomplishment."

He smirked wider. "True," he replied before grabbing her wrist. "Come now, I've danced with your sister, but I haven't danced with you." She blinked. "You're the birthday girls, aren't you?" he grinned as he whipped her into a waltz.

"Idiot," she blushed as they heard someone cheer for them. He smiled, the delicate motion curving his lips beautifully, that she can't help but stare at it. She pulled her gaze away however, only to place them at his emerald green eyes staring at her with an intensity she wasn't accustomed too.

"Don't break it," he whispered when she started to say something. "Just shhh". Karin Kurosaki had never blushed as hard as she did in the eighteen years she had existed. She shrugged within, placing her head on his shoulder slightly.

Maybe there was really magic in these moments.


End file.
